The present invention relates to a process for the production of multipart printed products, such as newspapers, periodicals and the like, a multipart printed product produced by the process, and a device for carrying out the process.
A device for the collection of folded printed sheets is known from EP-B1 0,095,603, or the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,930. It has a multiplicity of saddle-type supports which are disposed like the rungs of a ladder on two parallel-rotating conveyor chains. Connected in series along the conveying upper side of the chains are several feed stations, at which folded printed sheets are placed astride the supports, the last printed sheet placed forming the outer part of the end product. At the end of the conveying section the end product, consisting of the collected printed sheets thus placed on top of each other, is lifted from the supports at a removal station and conveyed away.
EP-A2 0,218,872, or the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,951 also discloses a device for the collation of printed products. It has a multiplicity of pocket-shaped accommodation parts which are disposed on a rotary driven conveyor chain transversely to the direction of rotation. Several feed stations at which printed products are inserted in the accommodation parts are provided along the conveying section. At the end of the conveying section the printed products thus collated to a multipart end product and disposed beside each other in the accommodation parts, are transferred to a further processing station through opening of the bottom of the accommodation parts. The printed products thus formed by collation have no folded outer part inside which the other printed products, the inner parts, are disposed.
A drum-type device for the insertion of printed products is known from Swiss Patent Specification 584,153, or the corresponding U.S. Pat. 3,951,399. In this device a first folded printed product is fed fold first at a first feed station into a pocket-shaped accommodation part of a star feeder. In the course of a rotation of the star feeder the printed product is opened and conveyed to the next feed station disposed staggered in the axial direction. At this feed station a further folded printed product is inserted into the first opened printed product. At further feed stations connected downstream further printed products are inserted into the first opened printed product, the inserted printed products in the end lying side by side each time, or already inserted printed products being opened and the next printed product being inserted into them. The multipart end products thus formed therfor have an outer part fed in first and at least one inner part disposed therein.
It is the object of the present invention to propose a process and produce a device with which types of multipart printed products other than those known hitherto can be produced and known printed products can be combined in another manner.